With the ever-increasing cost and shortage of petroleum products, various different types and kinds of devices and fuel additives have been used with internal combustion engines to conserve on fuel consumption. For example, alcohol has been added to gasoline to serve as an extender. The alcohol is made from renewable resources, such as agricultural products. However, the alcohol is expensive to manufacture and does not materially improve fuel economy.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a substance used as an additive to fuel, such as gasoline, to provide greater fuel economy, by greatly reducing fuel consumption. It would be desirable further to have an additive that would provide greater fuel efficiency of the engine by increasing greatly the miles per gallon of fuel when used in a vehicle.